chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chessboxing Matrix (realm)
The Chessboxing Matrix is a key plot point in The Mystery of Chessboxing, and it's sequels and spinoffs. It is believed to be the 'Mystery' present in the title. Fans were encouraged for a long time after the film's release to try and uncover the Mystery of Chess Boxing for themselves, and the Chessboxing Matrix played a big part in this. " Although the Chess Boxing Matrix has been spoken of many a time, no-one can actually say what it is or what it does. The only thing people have got to go on are the various clues that have been dotted both in and outside of The Mystery of Chess Boxing." - Some Chessboxing Theorist, after studying the film many times. This Mystery was later ruined when Kuo decided to over explain everything in the later sequels and spinoffs, to the disappointment of many fans. Clues found within The Mystery of Chess Boxing Evidence of the Chessboxing Matrix was present in the original film. Whilst it seems completely illogical, we are left with at least one major clue: The Chess Boxing Matrix does exist. Although it was nowhere to be found in the Labyrinth of Death, it is still a vital clue in discovering the truth behind the mystery. It's searching for the truth behind the truth that we can discover more secrets that may lead us into the Chess Boxing Matrix. Cheng Hsing says that it has been "ten years", and the Ghost Faced Killer has found him. However, during his fight with Chi Tzu Tien the Ghost Faced Killer claims he is "not strong enough after fifteen years". Could Chi Tzu Tien have spent the five additional years in the Chess Boxing Matrix?*Perhaps one of the biggest clues of what the Chess Boxing Matrix is is seen at the beginning of the film, in the opening credits. We see Ah Pao and Chi Tzu Tien, training in a red space, with nothing but a chess board below their feet, it's here we can see them practising the technique "Double Horse", which is something unseen until the very end of the movie. It's likely that Ah Pao and Chi Tzu Tien trained within the realms of the Chess Boxing Matrix prior to their fight against the Ghost Faced Killer. *It's also worth noting that before the death of the Ghost Faced Killer, Ah Pao is seen smashing a brick with his bear hands. However, this never happened during the course of the story, perhaps this was another technique that Ah Pao learned in the Chess Boxing Matrix. *The Mystery of Yuen's death. Master Yuen is killed at some point during Ah Pao's training with the Chess King. Even Chen Hsing could not figure out how Yuen died, even after being aware that the Ghost Faced Killer was still alive, therefore, Yuen's death may have been a result of the Chess Boxing Matrix. *Chi Tzu Tien's style of Five Elements seems to go against the usual flow of Five Elements. Whilst normally, each element works together to form a harmony, wheras Chi Tzu Tien's Five Elements favours Earth as the dominant style, being able to absorb or destroy each other element, this may have been a result from his training in the Chess Boxing Matrix. *Shih Wei Ming was never seen to be killed by the Ghost Faced Killer, Shih Wei Ming may still be alive and as such, a missing link to the Chess Boxing Matrix. *It's possible that The Ghost Face Killer's Knife may have had a connection to the Matrix, as only Chi Tzu Tien was able to see it. It's possible that the Knife was a key for the Ghost Faced Killer to enter the Chess Boxing Matrix, since it's clear to see that Ghost Faced Killer and Chi Tzu Tien fought outside of the Matrix, possibly as a result of the Ghost Faced Killer dropping said knife. Chess Boxing Matrix - Labyrinth of Death The most infamous of Xenon's so called loyal 'Chess Boxing' releases, which involved releasing various cheap VHS films under the titles of the various movies in the Chessboxing Heptalogy. "Mystery of Chess Boxing stars Jack and Mark Long do battle once again in the realms of the Chess Boxing Matrix. Helping them is a group of young fighters. Nuff Styles at the ready as they enter the Labyrinth of Death" These are the words written on the back of the DVD titled 'Labyrinth of Death'; A movie that claims to feature Jack Long and Mark Long fighting once again in the Chess Boxing Matrix. The mystery starts to deepen when upon watching the DVD, instead we are presented with a movie that doesn't bear the name Labyrinth of Death, instead it is simply called 'Chess Boxing Matrix'. Things take a dark and sinister twist when it turns out that the movie features neither Chess Boxing nor Labyrinths, and instead is a movie about a group of warriors who fight against a powerful evil being who wishes the manipulate Jiang Shi (referred to as Vampires in the subtitles) into helping him rule the world. The young fighters eventually free the family of three Jiang Shi from their mind control and destroy the evil being with their super powers. Despite the hopes that Jack and Mark Long will turn up and do battle once again, this does not happen throughout the course of the entire movie. What we are left with is instead a state of confusion as to why this film was donned the name of 'Chess Boxing Matrix', and why the blurb describes something that isn't even remotely related to the movie on the disk. The Truth of the Chess Boxing Matrix In Joseph Kuo's sequels, and even in his revised edition of 'The Mystery of Chess Boxing', we finally learn the truth about the Matrix. Whether fans accept these truths as canon remains a fierce topic that will forever be debated. * The Chess Boxing Matrix was a realm discovered by the Kung Fu Men many years ago, in the Ching Times. They would train in this realm where time is non-existent, and their Kung Fu skills increased greatly compared to regular fighters * The Chess Boxing Matrix was the cause of Wan Chun San's downfall. As he fought to conquer and keep the Matrix all for himself, which led to to Loyal Clans turning their back on him and beginning their attempts to have him killed. * Certain Kung Fu men stayed in the Matrix and began new lives. Shih Wei Ming ended up being one of these men. * There are several entrances to the Matrix, however most are unknown. Chi Tsu Tien keeps a close eye on one of the most obvious entrances, the fuck-off huge Well in his garden. * Those who have died in the real world have appeared as ghosts in the Chess Boxing Matrix. Especially the Ghost Faced Killer. It's possible that the Matrix itself has a 'memory' of all those who come to visit it. It's also possible that the Chess Boxing Matrix serves as a Kung-Fu afterlife. Joseph Kuo was very inconsistent with how the Matrix worked. Category:Exploring the Mystery